


Pearly Whites

by TonyPie17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dentist, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo is a dentist, M/M, Primula knows all, Thorin is his patient, Thorin is lovesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has to go to the dentist <i>again</i> but the thing is, this time something's actually wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly Whites

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I posted anything. The last time I posted something was... the 20th of July. I'm veryveryveryvery sorry. I hit a wall with my Hobbit fics, so I've been trying to get out of the funk. I looked up a few Hobbit prompts and found this one; http://thilbo-prompt.tumblr.com/post/99221111274/30-how-about-dentistbilbo-and-thorin-being-his and just _knew_ I had to write it in my mind. I lovelovelove'd writing it (even though it took me all day).
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Thorin fidgeted in the chair in the waiting room, eyes fixated on the portrait on the opposite wall. He _always_ sat in this particular chair; it gave him the perfect view he wanted. Directly across from the sixth chair from the door, third from the wall, above the children’s play bin, was the picture of the leading practitioner of the Dentist’s office; Dr. Bilbo Baggins.

The doctor was not tall; Thorin’s knew this for a fact. He had a very friendly expression, with warm brown eyes and the perfect smile a Dentist ought to have. Most Dentist’s typically creeped Thorin out, but not Dr. Baggins. He was open with his patients and listened whenever they wanted to talk. Dr. Baggins saw children and adults alike, so Thorin assumed that his friendly nature came with having to deal with small children and simply carried over to the adults as well. That, or Dr. Baggins was simply that polite with everyone he met.

The nurse at the desk, a pleasant woman by the name of Primula, called Thorin’s name and the tall man stood to walk over.

“Do I even need to tell you which room to go to?” Primula joked, watching Thorin’s facial expressions.

Thorin remembered the first time he’d come to this office; he’d been awkward and gruff and a little angry as well, since he’d been forced to come by his sister. Afterwards, he’d started coming more frequently; he’d sit in the same chair, look up at that same wall, stare at that same smiling picture every two weeks for the last three months.

“No, no,” Thorin smiled awkwardly but politely, face heating up a bit. He’d been coming so often; he could navigate the entire office with his eyes closed.

“Honestly, Mr. Durin, it’s almost like your _infatuated_ with my cousin,” Primula grinned slyly, knowing already that Thorin most definitely _was_.

“That’s―” but Thorin didn’t have to say anymore, because Primula already knew what he was going to say.

“Not the case, I know,” she shook her head. She waved him towards the backroom, “Go on in; he knows you’re here. And honestly, if you asked him to go on a _friendly outing_ ―” (the way she said the words made Thorin’s neck grow even hotter, and he reached a hand up to fiddle with one of the braids in his hair) “―he wouldn’t say no.”

Thorin mumbled something about keeping that in mind, and walked towards room six, the one with the creaky hinges on the door and the walls painted green only a month ago (Thorin had suggested green when Dr. Baggins had been trying to figure out what he wanted the walls to be―Thorin had felt thoroughly embarrassed but completely and utterly honoured that Dr. Baggins had taken him up on it) and was greeted by the doctor’s smiling face.

“Prim isn’t bothering you again, is she? I know she can be a little―mean,” he chuckled.

“No more than usual,” Thorin replied, an easy smile passing over his face as he sat down in the dentist’s chair.

Dr. Baggins went through routine easily; clipping the dental towel (Thorin knew it had another name but had never bothered to ask; it was simply dental towel to him) around Thorin’s neck, pressing the peddle to recline the chair, moving the light into position over Thorin’s mouth. It was all muscle memory at this point, and not because he did it to others.

“Surely nothing’s changed since the last check up, hmm?” Dr. Baggins inquired as he picked up the handy little mirror.

“Well, I’ve been feeling a bit of pain in the lower left side,” Thorin frowned. Yes, he’d actually been having pain this time.

“Really? Open wide, please,” Dr. Baggins leaned over Thorin when the larger man opened his mouth. He used the mirror to see what Thorin meant, and his expression changed, as he was genuinely surprised at what he saw.

“What is it?” Thorin questioned (though it sounded more like “ha eh i”. Dr. Baggins was so used to patients talking with instruments in his mouth he understood easily what Thorin had said).

“Well,” the Dentist made a noise as he tapped the area in question; Thorin made a noise of displeasure because it hurt terribly, “That, Thorin, is a _crack_ in your tooth.”

“ _Ha?!_ ” Thorin’s eyes went wide, and he started running through his mind to figure out _when_ _and_ _where_ he could have cracked his teeth in the last two weeks. Dr. Baggins removed the instruments from Thorin’s mouth and sat back.

“How on _earth_ did you manage that?” Dr. Baggins asked now

“I―” Thorin was a bit at a lost himself. He went over what happened every day after his last appointment and his mind came to exactly one week prior.

“My brother,” Thorin groaned, “Gave me a bit of candy. He wasn’t sure how old it was, simply that it tasted “amazing”. I tried to bite into it and it felt like my jaw would break any moment.”

Dr. Baggins thought on what Thorin had said, and visualized it in his own mind; Thorin’s brother, Frerin (who Bilbo treated every six months, thank goodness) giving Thorin a piece of old candy, Thorin biting down on it, Frerin laughing at the face Thorin made, Thorin giving his brother the look of _‘you are the absolute worst’_ only he could manage, Frerin high tailing it out before Thorin could give him the thrashing he deserved.

“That was very dangerous of him; he could have caused much worse damage than this. It doesn’t seem to extend beyond the gum so we’ll have to get you a root canal as soon as possible,” Dr. Baggins explained.

That raised alarms in Thorin’s mind almost immediately. His expression must have said as much, because Dr. Baggins tried to placate him.

“No, no, no, root canals do _not_ hurt, Thorin, no matter what it sounds like or what people tell you. I’m going to refer you to an acquaintance of mine, and then you’ll have a follow up in a month,” Dr. Baggins stated.

A month? Thorin didn’t know if he could go a month without seeing the good doctor. He was thinking about this when he realized Dr. Baggins was still speaking.

“―really, it’s a good thing you come for check-ups every two weeks,” Dr. Baggins was saying. Thorin was reminded of the fact that he did indeed come for check-ups _very_ often. And usually, there was nothing wrong; Thorin simply came because, well. Because he wanted to ask Dr. Baggins on a date. And the reminder of the fact that he hadn’t even asked yet after _three months_ made Thorin turn the worst shade of red.

“Thorin?”

The call of his name made Thorin snap out of his thoughts once again. The red in his face worsened when he saw Dr. Baggins watching him with concern in his eyes.

“You’re awful red, Thorin, do you have a fever? You do know I’m not that kind of doctor, don’t you?” Dr. Baggins smiled, even as he felt Thorin’s forehead. Thorin found he was smiling as well despite himself, and shook his head.

“I’m fine, Bilbo, just a little―” Thorin stopped when he looked up and saw Dr. Baggins’s face had begun changing colours as well. “...Is something wrong?”

“You’ve―that’s the first time you used my name, Thorin,” Dr. Baggins explained quietly, and Thorin realized that he _had_ just used Dr. Baggins’s first name.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to―” But Dr. Baggins shook his head, and a smile blossomed on the good doctor’s face.

“No, it’s fine, of course, if you call me Bilbo,” he decided. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Thorin stared at Dr. Baggins’s― _Bilbo’s_ ―face, completely entranced. They were both silent for a long while, simply watching each other.

Of course, it didn’t last very long.

“Just ask him to dinner already!” Primula called from the desk in the front hall. “Honestly, you’re worse than lovesick teenagers!”

Leave it to Primula to shatter a moment. Bilbo didn’t even glance up, so used to his cousin as he was.

“I’m sorry about her, I didn’t want to ask and bother you, you must be busy after all―” Bilbo was babbling now, and Thorin, who had initially assumed that Primula was talking about _him_ was all too surprised when Bilbo started rambling as if she was talking to him instead of Thorin.

“You wanted to ask me to dinner?” Thorin asked, cutting in on what Bilbo was saying.

“Well―yes,” Bilbo twiddled his thumbs a bit. “I wanted to.”

“Bilbo―” and the good doctor reached a hand up to gently twist a curly lock of golden brown hair when Thorin said his name again, “―I’ve been trying to ask _you_ to dinner for the last three months.”

Now Bilbo looked surprised. He looked from Thorin, to the door, and then back to Thorin, and then _back_ to the door, and he called out, “Prim! You _knew_ didn’t you!”

Laughter was all the two of them heard from the hallway. Bilbo put his face in his hands, shaking his head.

“I _knew_ that woman knew something, and she just wouldn’t _tell me_!” he groaned.

“Bilbo?” Thorin tried to look at his dentist. “Is that a yes?”

Bilbo looked up, and fidgeted with his hair again, and then nodded. “Yes, Thorin, that’s a yes.”

When Thorin left the dentist’s office that day, he had a referral for an Endodontist, and his dentist’s phone number to plan out their date for the next evening. Thorin needed to thank Frerin for nearly ruining his tooth.

(And then _kick his ass_ for nearly ruining his tooth.)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm off to find more prompts. Children of Mine is on a mini-hiatus until I figure out where I wanna go (hopefully I'll get back to it before it's one year anniversary, otherwise I'll _have_ to write something for the one year anniversary, or at least my birthday, right after the one year anniversary). Our Flowered Children is also on a mini-hiatus (while I try to figure out who's next).


End file.
